


Hijos de Nueva Orleans

by AbbieD_Arcy, Alexandra_Lightwood



Series: Las sombras de Nueva Orleans [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lightwood/pseuds/Alexandra_Lightwood
Summary: Cuando eres un Original, tienes una historia muy larga que contar. Historia de pasiones, amor, celos y traición. De familia y amistades duraderas a través del tiempo. ¿Pero que ocurre cuando la familia Original recibe a sus cuatro últimos miembros?Sigue sus pasos y descubre su historia.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Children of New Orleans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415289) by [AbbieD_Arcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy), [Alexandra_Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lightwood/pseuds/Alexandra_Lightwood)

> Okay este es el comienzo de una nueva aventura. Solo os digo que esto es nuestra pequeña locura conjunta, así que cualquier comentario, kudos y todo lo demás son altamente apreciados. 
> 
> A mi querida Lex... no podría hacer esto sin ti...
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho.
> 
> Abbie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando eres un Original, tienes una historia muy larga que contar. Historia de pasiones, amor, celos y traición. De familia y amistades duraderas a través del tiempo. ¿Pero que ocurre cuando la familia Original recibe a sus cuatro últimos miembros?
> 
> Sigue sus pasos y descubre su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay este es el comienzo de una nueva aventura. Solo os digo que esto es nuestra pequeña locura conjunta, asi que cualquier comentario, kudos y todo lo demas son altamente apreciados. Lex, no podria hacer esto sin ti... 
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho.
> 
> Abbie.

Cuando Niklaus abrió los ojos, respiró un par de veces tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Podía sentir el pánico en sus venas, la preocupación por su familia. Maldito Marcel ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos? ¿Y su niña? Dios, Hope…

Aguzó su oído, y suspiró aliviado al escuchar a sus hermanos hablando en la planta baja. Pero fue entonces, centrado como estaba, cuando un aroma le llego a la nariz, haciendo que se levantase de golpe sorprendido.

Nardos y jazmín.

Solo conocía a una persona que llevase ese perfume. Alguien a quien echaba de menos desde que había regresado a Nueva Orleans. Alguien a quien quería como una más de su familia. Finalmente había cruzado el charco… Su familia estaba finalmente completa.

Fue entonces cuando les escuchó a todos. La voz del compañero de ella hablando con el niño bonito y Beaumont. La risas de Freya ante algo que la mujer lobo desconocida había dicho. Kol y Rebekah bebiendo y hablando en el porche. Su hermano diciéndole a Hayley lo mucho que la quería.

Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron.

Azul contra marrón.

“Finalmente mi mejor amigo se despierta. Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos Nik.”


	2. Última linea de defensa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando escucharon la respuesta, se quedaron sin palabras. Tenían que llamar a Roma y empezar a trabajar. Eran, después de todo, la última línea de defensa de los Mikaelsons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Empezamos con las presentaciones! ¡Espero que os guste a todos!

Hayley

Ojalá tuviésemos más tiempo. Pero ahora el tiempo es mi enemigo.

Necesitaras ayuda para manteneros a ti y a Hope vivas. Para despertarnos de esto. Para salvar a Niklaus.

Usa este número y dile quien eres. Sabe quién eres y puede ayudarte.

Ten cuidado, mantente a salvo.

E.M.

Hayley releyó la carta que Elijah había dejado para ella una vez más, acunando a Hope contra su pecho. Se estaba escondiendo en su casa en el pantano, lejos de Marcel, lejos de todo. Pero no era una Labonair y la madre de una Mikaelson por nada.

No iba a huir siempre. No iba a dejarles dormir eternamente.

Sintiendo la inquietud de su madre, Hope se revolvió, haciendo que Hayley volviera a moverse tratando de mantener a su pequeña dormida. Pero necesitaba ayuda y lo había pospuesto lo suficiente.

“Muy bien pequeña, hagámoslo”

Escribiendo el número es su teléfono apretó el botón de llamada, rezando porque la persona al otro lado fuese digna de la confianza y los elogios de Elijah.

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

Al otro lado del charco, en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, dos vampiros caminaban juntos por las calles de Inverness. Con las manos entrelazadas, paseaban en silencio hasta que llegaron a su cafetería favorita.

“¿Quieres algo diferente?”

“Lo que cojas estará bien Alexander.”

El joven barista que estaba atendiendo les vio y saludó a la pareja, recibiendo un par de holas como respuesta:

“¡Hola par de dos! ¿Qué os pongo hoy?”

“Un latte grande con crema para Addie y un capuchino para mí por favor Mark”

“¡Entendido! ¿Algo para comer?” Garabateo rápidamente en su libreta mientras la chica observaba los dulces que tenían.

“Esas muffins huelen deliciosas Mark.”

“Recién horneadas Addie.” Le dijo, mientras ella observaba a su pareja con una sonrisa pícara.

“La dama consigue lo que la dama quiere” respondió Alex encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa

“Os llevare vuestras cosas a vuestra mesa chicos. Sentaos donde queráis.”

Eligieron uno de los sofás de la esquina de la tienda, donde podían tener toda la privacidad que quisieran sin ser vistos por la gente que paseaba.

Todavía en silencio, Alexander dejo su cabeza descansar contra la de Adelaide, y la vampira sonrió al notar a su compañero enterrando la nariz en su pelo.

“¿Que estás haciendo, tonto?”

“Solo disfrutando de tenerte aquí, este último mes ha sido una mierda” respondió con un suave suspiro, toda la tensión derritiéndose al notar el familiar peso de su mano en su pecho.

Usando su posición se movió un poquito, mirándole. Se veía cansado y absolutamente drenado, y ella sabía que se culpaba por no haber terminado antes. Incluso si les había salvado a todos su compañero siempre pensaba que podría haber hecho algo más.

“Hey, estamos aquí y juntos. Eso es lo importante ahora.” le dijo ella poniéndole la mano en la mejilla, esperando hasta que sus ojos conectaron. Ojos azul cielo de verano contra sus ojos azul mar; Adelaide le beso con dulzura tratando de hacerle entender cuanto le importaba. “Disfrutemos de esto antes de que surja algo que nos arrastre de vuelta al mundo”

“No lo gafes Addie” replico contra sus labios sonriendo, mientras ella le golpeaba en el pecho con una risita.

“Idiota” Incluso con el insulto su voz era cariñosa y suave, y el no pudo evitar robarle un beso.

Así fue como los encontró el joven barista, que no pudo evitar recordar cómo les había conocido.

Unos días después de que le contrataran había conocido a Adelaide. Con su pelo castaño, sus ojos azul mar y esa sonrisa, había tenido a mucha gente flirteando con ella. Pero les había ignorado a todos y había comenzado a hablar con él tras un desastre con su pedido y al descubrir que sus respectivas parejas se llamaban Alexander.

Y cuando ella había aparecido junto a su pareja, entendió porque ella no se había molestado ni en mirarles. Ojos del color del cielo de verano, pelo rubio cayéndole un poco por encima de los ojos, hombros anchos y una sonrisa encantadora… que solo la miraba a ella.

Les dejo su pedido en la mesa mirando el reloj con una sonrisa, pensando en el amor verdadero y en su propio Alex, mientras tarareaba una cancioncita. La pareja paso un rato bebiendo de sus cafés, charlando de todo y nada cuando el teléfono de Adelaide sonó.

Lo cogió, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no reconocía el número, mientras Alexander la observaba con ojos curiosos ante su reacción.

Ella no daba ese número a no ser que fuera a gente de Su mundo.

“¿Hola?” Alex estaba bebiendo de su taza, pero sus ojos azules estaban posados en su cara. Esperando.

“Sí, soy Hayley Marshall; llamo porque Elijah Mikaelson me dio tu número”. La voz del otro lado sonaba cansada y desesperada, lo que les puso aún más nerviosos. ¡Se suponía que ella no debía saber nada de ellos!

“¿Elijah? Hayley ¿puedes decirme que ha pasado? Pregunto ella mientras Alex se giraba para mirarla.

“¿Por qué sabes que paso algo?”

“Porque si no, sería en el que me estaría llamando, no tu” replico bruscamente, preocupándose a cada segundo que pasaba.

“Los Mikaelsons están bajo un hechizo de sueño, vinculados a Klaus, yo estoy escondida en el pantano de nueva Orleans y Elijah dejo tu numero diciendo que podrías ayudarnos.”

Adelaide y Alexander se miraron y suspiraron. Parecía que tenían un buen lio entre manos.

“Maldita sea ‘Lijah no me dejas tareas fáciles uh?” se froto la sien tratando de pensar “De acuerdo Hayley ¿puedes esconderte en algún lugar seguro hasta que lleguemos a ti?”

“Si, en mi casa del pantano, nadie nos encontrara aquí.”

“Y qué hay de los Mikaelsons?” pregunto temiendo por su familia adoptiva, mientras su compañero la agarraba de la mano tratando de darle ánimos.

“Los tengo a todos, excepto a Klaus. Marcel lo tiene”

Cuando escucharon la respuesta, se quedaron sin palabras. Tenían que llamar a Roma y empezar a trabajar. Eran, después de todo, la última línea de defensa de los Mikaelsons.

“De acuerdo Hayley estamos al otro lado del Atlántico, as que nos costara un tiempo llegar hasta ti. Estaré allí en un día más o menos”

“¿Cómo te reconoceré? Adelaide miró a su compañero que levanto un dedo y golpeó su brazalete con insistencia.

“Eres un genio” vocalizo ella con una sonrisa, para responder a Hayley con una sonrisa. “Llevo el viejo brazalete de cuero de Elijah. Tiene su olor y él lo hizo. Es bastante distintivo. “

“Está bien, te estaré esperando entonces.” Hayley respondió, con una voz algo menos estresada. “Hasta pronto señorita Marshall”

Tras colgar, Adelaide gimió sintiendo el dolor de cabeza que iba a tener, pese a ser vampiro. E iba a ser un día tranquilo, pensó Alexander besándola en la sien.

“Merde! Lottie lo va a despellejar vivo cuando le rescatemos.” Musitó, sabiendo que su mejor amiga, pese a ser una vampira de carácter dulce, daba miedo cuando los que amaba estaban en peligro.

“Le va a mandar al infierno y ni siquiera Jamie lo va a mantener a salvo esta vez.” Respondió Alexander frotándole los hombros.

“Es la mejor amiga de Klaus ¿qué esperabas?” dijo con una risa cansada “Tengo que llamarlos. Y tú tienes que empezar a buscarme vuelos para Nueva Orleans y preparar la casa en Nethy porque ten por seguro que no los dejare allí.”

“De acuerdo _mo chridhe_” murmuró el, permitiéndole saber lo preocupado que estaba al haberla llamado “mi corazón” en escocés, la lengua de su madre. “¿Me necesitas aquí para la llamada?”

“Nah, yo me encargo.”

Mientras el empezaba a buscarle un vuelo, Adelaide buscó el número de Lottie. No era así como hubiera querido hacer esa llamada.

“¡Adelaide que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estáis tú y Alex?”

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

Era un buen día en la vida de Charlotte Ashworth-Frye. El sol brillaba y calentaba su piel de vampiro, la ciudad bullía de actividad y ella iba a la librería, donde su marido estaba esperándola

No tardó mucho en llegar a “El Viajero de los Libros” su librería, justo en el corazón del barrio del Coppedè. Aunque tenía el cartel de “Cerrado” ella entró, sonriendo cuando escuchó a su mejor amigo y su marido en un acalorado debate:

“… Shakespeare puede que fuera un gran escritor Christopher, pero sigo prefiriendo la literatura del Siglo de Oro… Bienvenida querida, ¿algún problema en la Sapienza?”

James siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para notarla, incluso cuando había sido humano. Sonriendo, se acercó por la espalda y le abrazo, descansando su frente en su hombro. El la agarro las manos con una de las suyas y ella le beso entre los omoplatos, cariñosa.

“Todo entregado, ya soy toda tuya”

“Vale tortolitos, dejad de comer delante de los pobres. Iré a abrir pero que sepas James, esta conversación no ha acabado.” 

“¡Sabes que tengo razón Chris!” dijo el riendo.

Cuando se quedaron solos, James se giró y la abrazo, descansando la barbilla en su coronilla, escondiéndola entre sus brazos.

“_Te he echado de menos tesoro_” le dijo él, sabedor de lo mucho que le gustaba escucharle hablar en español.

“También te he echado de menos querido.”

Se besaron con calma, hasta que el teléfono de Charlotte comenzó a sonar, haciendo que los dos se separasen.

“¿Enserio tienes que contestar?” le dijo, refunfuñando como un niño pequeño para el disfrute de Charlotte.

“Claro que sí, es Addie” replicó riendo entre dientes, dándole un besito corto y respondiendo.

“¡Adelaide que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estáis tú y Alex?”

“Lottie, los Mikaelsons nos necesitan, están en problemas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los kudos, amor y comentarios son altamente apreciados.


End file.
